Brindis
by Aomame kz
Summary: Un brindis para el hombre y también para la leyenda. Un brindis por ti Capitán.


Steve cerró los ojos, sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas frente a la hechicera. Cerró los ojos porque no podía ver nada, estaban nublados por el dolor que le traspasaba el cuerpo, en cada una de sus células. La mujer rió con satisfacción.

Había logrado aislar al avenger, justo como quería. Con el martillo de Thor en las manos, he iría eliminando uno a uno a los amigos de éste. Era una buena manera de torturar al Dios. Y ahí estaba uno, de los valiosos, encerrado con ella en una jaula invisible pero impenetrable. A su alrededor los esfuerzos inútiles de sus amigos por romper el escudo.

—¿Lo escuchas?—dijo ella— Es el sonido del trueno.

El dolor regresó, ni siquiera su escudo podía protegerlo de esos ataques violentos torrenciales, venían de todos lados como una lluvia de balas. Se suponía que podía resistirlo, pero no eran sólo ráfagas violentas de electricidad, venían acompañadas de la misma muerte. Su caballo negro galopaba hacia él y le golpeaba el pecho con su espada. Contra eso, el suero no podía ayudarlo. Se puso de pie tres veces y tres veces volvió a caer, la cuarta vez se quedó quieto en la graba. Y de pronto el dolor había amainado y una sensación de confort lo sustituyó. Fue, entonces, que abrió los ojos.

No estaba la hechicera, ni sus amigos. Sólo él… él y ella.

Peggy le sonrió amplia y dulcemente.

—Steve—le dijo—. Todo está bien, tranquilo.

Steve parpadeó, ¿acaso era una ilusión? Una sueño que aquella mujer había causado.

—Soy yo, no estás soñando. Estás muriendo. Te encuentras en el punto exacto en el que vida y muerta, ambas, pueden ser. Soy yo, mi amor.

Y eso fue suficiente, Steve bajó la cabeza y sollozó en silencio.

—¿Me estás esperando?—preguntó al fin y todos pudieron escucharlo. Evidentemente, nadie pudo entender a quién le hablaba, sólo él podía verla.

—Sí, yo siempre… Steve, lo intenté, te lo juro. Me casé, seguí adelante, pero jamás pude olvidarte. Siempre te esperé y siempre te esperaré. No importa cuánto tiempo, así que no tienes que venir hoy.

Steve la miró con cariño. Y al verla, sólo entonces, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Peggy se mordió los labios, era como si pudiera leerle la mente, y Steve pensó, que efectivamente era así.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sólo un poco más—pidió—, sólo un poco más, ¿podrías esperarme sólo un poco más?

Peggy sonrió y asintió.

—Hazlo. Ya te lo dije, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, tengo un baile reservado para ti.

La hechicera rió.

—¿La escuchas?—le dijo, asegurándose que también sus amigos pudieran escuchar—. Es la voz de la muerte.

El Capitán América se puso de pie nos in dificultad y arrastró su escudo entre sus manos.

—Sí—dijo—, y es la voz más dulce que existe.

Lanzó el escudo contra la mujer. Y ella, muerta de risa, lanzó el martillo contra éste. El escudo se partió en dos, pero pronto su risa se calló. El martillo no volvió. Steve lo había atrapado. Y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban corrió hacia ella con el martillo invocando el trueno. Lo que siguió fue una luz cegadora y una explosión tal que el resto de los avengers fue despedido en diferentes direcciones.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudieran volver al lugar del conato. De la hechicera no había rastro, Steve estaba tendido en suelo con la cara al cielo. Para él había sido como un parpadeo.

—Capitán Idiota

—¡Steve, mírame!

Escuchó la voz de Tony, seguida de la de Bucky. Giró hacia sus espaldas y se vio a sí mismo rodeado de sus amigos.

—Steve—Peggy le llamó suavemente, y al volver el rostro la vio frente a él, hermosa tal como siempre fue, como esa última vez antes de acuatizar.

—Lo siento—le dijo—llegué muy tarde.

—¿De qué hablas, cap?—Tony frunció el ceño, al parecer aún no estaba del todo muerto, pero…

—Cállate, Stark—dijo Bucky en casi un murmullo, que ocultaba el temblor de su voz—. Él ya no está aquí.

—¿De qué estás…?

—Sí, llegas un poco tarde. Pero la espera es lo de menos—Peggy le tendió la mano—. Siempre supe que estaríamos juntos.

Steve tomó su mano, entrelazó sus dedos. Era tan real, tan tibia… y dio un paso hacia ella para abrazarla, para besarla, para bailar con ella.

—Estoy en casa—dijo.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, mi amor.

Sus últimas palabras resonaron en los oídos de sus amigos como un eco que no desaparece. Les dolería cada día, cada noche, cada instante que los recuerdos los envolvieran. Tony volvió a decirle que era un idiota, pero lloró como todos. Su silencioso dolor sólo fue comparado con el desgarrador grito de frustración y desamparo de Bucky.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo, Stark?

—Así es, Barnes, entra.

Bucky cerró la puerta del despacho de Tony y tomó asiento frente a él en su escritorio. Acaban de regresar del funeral de Steve. Con todos los honores que el héroe habría querido. Sólo ellos, sus amigos, sus compañeros de batalla. Sólo ellos.

—Al parecer tu amigo tenía todo cubierto—dijo Tony—, me dejó una carta con su última voluntad.

—Como soldados, sabemos que la muerte está siempre tocándonos el hombro. Tener nuestras cosas en orden es normal.

Tony asintió y le mostró la carta, más no se la dio.

—Dice que el Capitán América no puede morir. Lo que entiendo, porque él era más que un hombre.

—Lo sé.

—Dice que solo hay dos personas en las que confía. Una de ellas, soy yo. Pero yo no puedo ser el Capitán, no tengo sus habilidades y soy Ironman, lo que en mi opinión es mejor—carraspeó cuando Bucky lo miró ceñudo—. Y la otra persona, eres tú.

Tony se levantó y le mostró el escudo de Steve arreglado y como nuevo. Lo dejó, después, sobre la mesa.

—Escucha Barnes, no te he perdonado. Pero entiendo que eras y no eras tú. Así que, te soportaré.

—Entiendo. Pero yo no merezco el escudo y el nombre de Steve.

—Cierto. Sólo hay un capitán y es él. Pero tiene razón, aunque me duela reconocerlo. El Capitán América es más que sólo un hombre, es un símbolo, es inspiración, es valor y fuerza. No en los músculos, ¿sabes? Mucho más adentro y mucho menos perceptible.

Bucky asintió. Tony sirvió con calma un par de vasos de whisky.

—Hazlo por él. Es su última voluntad. Limpia tu nombre. Hónrale. Y lleva a tu amigo contigo—le dijo al darle el vaso.

Bucky tomó el vaso y después estiró la mano hacia la superficie del escudo, la posó sobre la estrella y sonrió suavemente al tiempo que asentía.

—Hasta el final de la línea—dijo.

—Brindemos, entonces—Tony levantó su copa—. Por el Capitán América.

—Por Steve.

—Por el héroe.

—Por el amigo.

¡Salud!


End file.
